


The Ultimate Case

by Tsukasa_dono



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_dono/pseuds/Tsukasa_dono
Summary: Ayase was living what she thought was a boring life at the Bizarre Affairs Agency. Until one day she was specially assigned to a case along with her partner and two mentors. Madness ensues.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read this from a user named Momohiro, that was my previous account. I decided to make a new account and repost this.

I'm Kusanagi Ayase. I work as a detective in the Bizarre Affairs Agency. 

A few years ago when I was accepted as a detective here, I was really nervous. I was going to work with trained professionals and very intelligent people. But after years of working, I realised...

I work with a bunch of dorks.

No, I do not mean that they're terrible at what they do, they're really efficient and all but you see, my partner annoys me to bits. The boys of the agency like to play around when they get to and the only serious people here are the clerk and our boss, and two more of my close friends at work. 

Anyways, I apologize for that. Let's get to the story.

(Alrighty, starting from here, it will be written in third person POV narrative)

It was another day at work for Kusanagi Ayase. Like usual, she would say hello to the receptionist, brofist some of the boys and complete the report for yesterday's case. 

"What a day yesterday.. Turned out to be a human cannibal," Ayase stretched in her chair after she finished typing. 

"Hi Izuki!" That was the voice of her annoying partner. 

Ayase turned and saw her partner pinching the cheeks of her most understanding friend, Izuki Senichi. Izuki was the granddaughter of a well known poet named Shichirou Senichi. 

"Ow! Kayo, stop it!" Izuki whined.

"But you're extra cute today!" Kayo said, pinching her cheeks harder.

"Kayo-chan, I have work to do! Let me live life in peace!" Izuki added.

"Okay, okay~" Kayo let go of her.

Oh that was simply the beginning of her annoying antics.

"Hey Ayase!" Kayo walked towards her, about to pinch her cheeks. 

"Stop it- You shouldn't be fooling around like that at work," Ayase pushed her hand away. 

"Aww you're ruining the fun," Kayo pretended to pout.

"Whatever," Ayase said. She went to get coffee.

"Hey Mikaze!" She heard her partner say behind her.

"No. Pinch my cheeks once and I'll murder you," Mikaze warned. 

'Ah, Mikaze Ayumu. She's really pretty, I'm sometimes envious of her. Izuki is lucky to have a partner like Mikaze.' Ayase thought.  
....

It was lunch time, and everyone was taking a break. Like usual she would eat her own packed bento alone. 

"Wow Izuki, nice bento! Did you make it?" Kayo said. It was obvious she wanted a bite.

"Ah no, this was made by my wife, with love- ow!" Izuki was flicked by Mikaze. 

"Don't tell them things like that, they'll get wrong idea." Mikaze said, crossing her arms. 

"Aww I'm just showing my love to my partner- Owowowowowow!" Izuki's cheeks were pinched real hard by Mikaze. 

"Mikaze, she'll get bruised," Ayase reminded.

"Oh, sorry that was too much," Mikaze let go and sat down at her seat. 

"Oh yes, Ayase, want some?" Kayo said, offering her partner a sandwich. Yes, despite how annoying she can be sometimes, she can be generous and she's secretly caring. 

"Thank you," Ayase took one and bit into it, and Kayo did the same. 

"It's delicious," Ayase said. 

"Really?" Kayo was really happy to be acknowledged. "Thank you,"

"It's not like I don't think you're annoying anymore though," Ayase said. 

"Hehehe, it's not like I'll stop teasing you either, tsundere chan~" Kayo said. 

"Whatever, dumbass," Ayase replied. 

From the other side of the office, you could hear the boys laughing while having their coffee and tea.

After lunch time, everyone went back to work. It was rather boring, since most of the bizarre cases weren't so bizarre. Ayase had just finished solving the case of the so called cat that could turn into a monster at night, and it turns out that it was a joke played by the little girl's brother. Ayase turned in her chair. Kayo had went home earlier because she had to take care of her sick little brother. Ayase then spotted Izuki and Mikaze. Mikaze was making hand gestures, as in sign language. Ayase had somehow learned sign language, whoops. It was unknown why they sometimes used sign language, but it had been something special between the two. 

"Hey, Izuki," Mikaze started.

"What?" Izuki responded with simple movements of her hand.

"I have to go. But before that.. I'm sorry for..you know what." She moved swiftly but made sure her movements were detectable. 

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest." Izuki responded with a smile.

"Then I'll take my leave." Mikaze moved quicker this time, but she made sure Izuki could catch it. 

"Okay," Izuki moved her fingers. This time it wasn't sign language, but just a normal okay.

Mikaze only shook her head and left.

"What was that..?" Izuki turned back to her paperwork and sighed.

The day went on.

By the time it was 7 PM, Ayase started to get ready to go home. The remaining detectives seem to be spending the night. 

"Nice work!" one of the boys said as she opened the door. She gave a curt nod and left. 

The clerk seemed to be talking her break, or perhaps, she had gone home.


	2. Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayase is called upon into the office of the man in charge, Kurusu Fukuyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter XD I hope you enjoy it!

Ayase had not expected the turn of events occurring the following day. One moment she was at her desk typing away at her report, and the next she was in Kurusu Fukuyama's office. Her partner Kayo and apparently two of their close friends Izuki and Mikaze were there too.

Kurusu Fukuyama was no ordinary man. He was the founder of the Bizarre Affairs Agency and a prodigy detective. When he looked you in the eye, he meant business.

He had short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a necktie around the collar of his white shirt, which is tucked into his black pants. He also favours a beige coloured coat that was draped over his chair. 

"I'm sorry to disrupt you from your already present tasks but the situation called for it, so I had no choice," Kurusu said. He sat back in his chair and folded his legs.

"What's the situation sir?" Ayase spoke up in formality. She almost sounded like a soldier instead of a detective. 

"There's a massacre at Sekubon Hospital. Patients, police and even the doctors were killed. However, there seemed to be no trace of the killer. I'm sure the four of you can handle this," Kurusu closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. 

"You can count on us sir," Kayo replied with a small smile.

"I want you to head over to the scene immediately. You are dismissed," Kurusu said. 

Ayase and the other three bowed and left. Surprisingly, Kayo was serious today. She's probably dreading the overtime the case would cost them. 

....

"I can't believe it, the boss actually gave us a big case like this. Aren't cases like this usually assigned to the boys?" Ayase said.

"As detectives of the Bizarre Affairs Agency, Ayase, you should know, the boss does not underestimate his detectives," Mikaze said. 

"He believes everyone has their special ability," Izuki handled the steering wheel smoothly and drove carefully through the streets. 

"Does that include me?" Kayo chirped. 

"Of course it does dumbass," Ayase said. 

They arrived at the destination. It was quiet. No other cars were around, the wind blew past. The sky was cloudy. Dozens of cruisers were left abandoned outside of the hospital courtyard. 

Sekubon Hospital was built around 1915 during World War 1. Many soldiers were wounded and people who lost their homes sought refuge in the hospital. It was later turned into an asylum, but during World War 2 the mental asylum patients had to be evacuated in order to use the building as a hospital. 

The four of them observed at the eerie setting around them and felt the chill of the cold air. They walked towards the entrance of the hospital. The door was a big wooden type, it was an example of the history that was left behind. The sound of their shoes tapping on the floor echoed through the building the moment they stepped in. It smelled of disinfectant and rust. There was blood splatter on the counter and the wall behind it, but no body was to be seen. 

"That's odd..did the culprit take the body?" Ayase peeked over the counter. 

"I'm assuming so. The police couldn't have done it since they were murdered as well," Mikaze looked around. Her gloved hands swiped the blood off the wall and she inspected it closely. 

"Should we split up and search?" Ayase said, turning to her companions. 

"In a spooky place like this? It's best to stay together you know," Kayo suggested. 

"How about we go in pairs?" Izuki suggested. 

"Sounds like a great idea." Ayase agreed. Moving in groups would be a hassle. 

"Likewise, I think we know who our partners are," Mikaze said. "You guys take the right while we take the left," 

"Okay. Let's go Kayo," Ayase turned around and walked away. She was hoping to be paired up with at least one of the veterans but it seems that she can't complain. After all, she's worked with her partner more, so it would be the best option. 

The hospital was big. There were dozens of rooms. Blood was splattered in certain places, yet no body was found. 

"Don't you think it's cold around here?" Kayo finally chirped, rubbing her arms. She was wearing a dark blue jacket over a short sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt along with black leggings and brown shoes. 

"Not really, hospitals are always cold aren't they?" Ayase said. 

"What do you mean they're always cold? Air conditioning isn't good for some of the patients," Kayo replied. 

"Whatever," Ayase knew it was no use to talk about that, they needed to find clues. Just then, Ayase spotted a flashlight on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

"Are you sure that's not a trap Ayase?" Kayo peeked from behind her.

"Stop being so paranoid Kayo," Ayase switched the light on and off to test it. It was in perfect condition. She stored the flashlight away in her trench coat. 

Then, there was a sound of something falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, leave your feedback down below or kudos if you haven't!


	3. A Way Out (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayase wakes up somewhere she doesn't remember. Could she have been moved? What happened? Ayase searches for answers while hidden dangers lurk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote this whole chapter, and I hope this is scary and entertaining enough to keep you guys reading!

Ayase turned around to find the source of the sound. Nevertheless, she was struck unconscious before she could do anything. She caught a glimpse of her detective partner on the floor before she completely lost grip on reality. 

Information invaded her thoughts when she came to her senses, all in a blurry haze she couldn't sort out. She had no idea how long was she out for, but it all felt like a fleeting moment. She could've been unconscious for days, and that was the least of her worries now.

Finally adjusting to the light, Ayase found herself on the floor of the hospital. She was in a ward. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a groan next to her. She turned to see what it was.

A nurse with long black hair and bloodshot eyes looked back at her. Her leg was twisted in directions it shouldn't be. Her long snake like tongue slithered out of her mouth, going near enough to lick Ayase's face. Her throat was slit deep enough that the head would just fall off any second if she tilted her head. Her head twitched and made a sickening crack.

Ayase did the first thing she could think of. She tried to grab her gun from her holster, but to no avail. Her gun was missing. She scooted backwards and hit a wall. The creature was slowly making it's way towards her, advancing in the creepiest way one could imagine. 

Ayase saw a lamp on the table and made a mad dash towards it, then threw it at the nurse with her eyes shut. It made no sound at all.

She opened her eyes and saw whatever it was..gone. On the floor was an actual dead body of a nurse, who had nothing but a gaping wound to her side, laying in a pool of her own blood. The lamp was also in it's original position, back on the table. 

"Are you kidding me?" Ayase muttered, confusion evident on her features. However, she mustn't let that baffle her now. She has yet found answers to her whereabouts. 

'How did I get here?' she thought to herself. 

Averting her attention to her surroundings, she took in any detail she could absorb into her brain.

There were beds lined up in rows, with bloodstained bedsheets. Some of the beds had dead patients. Oddly enough, a few patients died due to their condition, and were not killed. 

She found a file poking out from under a bed. Curiosity won over, and she picked it up. 

On the cover of the file read "Ward 12" in cursive handwriting. Inside the file was information on every patient in the ward. Ayase closed the file and stored it away in her vest. 

'I should get Mikaze to check this out later..,' she thought. 'But where is everyone?'

Suddenly, she heard footsteps fast approaching. They were running towards where she was. She instinctively hid under the nearest bed.

The footsteps continued thumping past and Ayase felt like the floor shook. It passed as quickly as it came. After making sure it was safe, Ayase crawled out from under the bed.

"What was that?" she muttered to herself. 

She stealthily made her way towards the door. With her back pressed against the wall, she peeked out into the hall. There seemed to be nothing. Ayase breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up. 

Ayase felt like she was crazy. Not that she can too sure, however. She needed to find the others and sort it out. They might just be experiencing the same thing. 

That was the least of her worries, though. For something else had arose. 

It was right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you know what to do lovelies! New chapter will be out within next week or so.


	4. A Different View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Kayo's (Ayase's partner) point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! I was rushing while I made this! I hope you enjoy it though.

Kayo woke up and found herself laying on a cold cement floor in a supine position. She slowly let herself regain some recollections as she came to her senses. It was all jumbled up in a mess. She felt drowsiness sinking in. 

Kayo made an attempt to sit up and succeeded lifting herself off the floor, despite the world around her being a blur. She rubbed her eyes and let her vision adjust to her new surroundings. 

She was in a cold dimly lit corridor, all alone. She hated that. What happened to Ayase? Where did she go? Did they fought about something?

No -- That wasn't possible, since Ayase remembered clearly that they were both investigating, until she was struck by an unseen force. 

This wasn't part of what she thought it would be. She felt her optimism drop down into the dumps. She felt so scared and alone in that long gaping corridor. 

She stood up and gathered her bearing, taking in a deep breath. She had to deal with this, and only this, for now. What could possibly go wrong? She needed to stay positive. Yeah, that's right.

"Stay strong Kayo, you can do this," she repeated to herself. 

She started slowly walking towards the walls, where she could at least feel her way in the dim light. The windows only provided some little light from the moon, and that was barely enough. 

Then, she felt a doorknob. Curious, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. It opened with a creak. She stood back, anticipating whatever that would be in there, but she found out that it was impossible to search inside there without a flashlight. 

And so she closed the door. She looked around for something that could be a light source, but it was useless. 

She sat down for a while, feeling like she didn't want to do anything. She felt so much anxiety and she hated when she couldn't be optimistic. 

Her thoughts came to a halt when she started having flashbacks of her past.

Kayo was not always a happy girl. She had no memories of before her second year in junior high. Her parents never told her.

Thing is, she was bullied terribly. She told her parents about it, but they were too busy with their jobs to do something about it. They even thought she was doing it for attention. 

One day, one of her bullies threw her ticket on the road. Kayo rushed to pick it up and got hit by a car. 

As a result, she lost her memories. The doctor said her memories could not be recovered since the trauma that was afflicted was too great. Luckily, she survived. Feeling guilty, her parents hid it from her and made sure she was happy. She never found out about it. She only remembered a resonating sound ringing in her ears, and darkness, then waking up in a hospital bed. 

She scanned her surroundings. This time, she spot a flower that sprouted from under the cement floor. She took a few moments to admire it.

She stood back up and decided to go on.

Then, she heard a moan from down the corridor. She had nowhere to hide.

Staying at her position, she listened to see if the sound was nearby, but the sound didn't happen again. She shrugged it off and continued walking up ahead. 

Soon enough, after walking down the seemingly endless corridor, she found a hallway to her left. She turned into the hallway and decided to search. 

The hallway was aligned with dead bodies, something she was not pleased with. Who would like that? She kept glancing over her shoulder, fearing that one of them might stand up and attack from behind. 

Most of them had bloody wounds, either to the neck, side or the stomach. It was like they were sliced with a fine blade, or perhaps a scalpel? 

She shivered and continued her search for a flashlight.

Fortunately, she did find a flashlight. However, a dead nurse was gripping it in her hand, much to Kayo's dismay. She crouched down and eyed the corpse closely, fearing it would come alive. Then she mustered up her courage and took the flashlight from her hand, rather easily than she thought. 

Kayo turned around to go to the room she found earlier, as the other doors were locked. However, she realised she had gone too far down the hall. The corridor behind her was illuminated by moonlight and almost seemed like it was covered with mist, but she speculated it was because of her glasses. 

She wiped her glasses and continued her journey ahead. 

She then found a staircase. She turned on the flashlight and took her first step down the stairs, only to hear what sounded like a shriek. Kayo decided to slowly creep down the stairs to see what it was. 

It was a bad choice, but it was her only choice. It was no use going back. 

Slowly arriving at the last stone step, she saw a school girl dressed in a seifuku, wandering in front of her. She was grey and bloody all over, her long black hair tied into messy pigtails stained with blood.

She was about to retreat when the girl turned towards her direction. The girl's eye fell out of it's socket and rolled towards her feet.

Kayo didn't know what to do. It advanced closer each second. She feared that running would cause it to chase her. 

She shone her light at the creature. It vanished into thin air, much to her relief. 

Kayo looked around, expecting to see a projector or anything that could've caused it. She couldn't find anything, at least, anything that can be seen from her position anyways. She reached a long dark hallway. There were bodies lined up against the wall, one of them being the girl Kayo saw earlier. 

"Okay... That's weird." she shivered.

Nevertheless, she progressed through the hall, hoping to find at least, perhaps the exit? A door to her left caught her attention and she decided to check inside. She twisted the doorknob and stood back, readying herself for whatever was in store, but nothing happened. 

The room inside was small and slightly dusty. It had cupboards and cabinets filled with medicine and medical supplies. They were organised neatly in their selves. Kayo took some bandages. She then opened a drawer and found a small pocket knife and batteries. She stored them away in her pocket and left the room. 

Just as she was about to push open two big doors, she heard a resonating thud. She turned around. It was the same girl again. The girl was walking towards her very quickly while her twisted bones made a sickening crunch everytime she moved. Her head bled, and the skin from her arms were peeling off.

Kayo rammed the door open and ran for her life. She could hear the girl's footsteps behind her. Adrenaline rushed into her veins. 

Colours mixed in the field of her vision as she sprinted. She was sharp enough to notice another corridor to her left, however. 

At the end of the corridor, there was an elevator. She just kept running towards it. 

She felt a hand around her leg and she toppled to the ground, landing with a thump onto the white and black tile, which only surrounded the area she was at. Her pocket knife slid away from her keep. 

The girl pinned her down and attempted to suffocate her.

"Get off! You're not real!" Kayo struggled and tried to fight it. Her air supply got cut off when she failed to stop it.

Kayo flailed under it's grasp and reached for her pocket knife. She felt her head getting fuzzy and her neck hurt. She finally got ahold of the knife.

She stabbed the girl's back, causing blood to splatter out of the wound. Some of the blood came out of the girl's mouth and fell onto her cheeks. Kayo pushed it away as it writhed in pain then finally stilled. 

She got up and grabbed her batteries from the floor. After making sure the thing was dead, she took her knife out of it. 

She coughed and rubbed the blood off her face. 

"May the elevator lead me to fate," she muttered, then entered, coughing as she pressed the button to the first floor. "I hope they're waiting for me.."

She slid down. Her knees were weak, she was glad to be alive. 

She sat there for the whatfelt like an eternity until the elevator stopped. She stood back up and brushed the dust (and some blood) off her clothing. The doors opened. 

The hallway in front of her was dimly lit, but she was relieved it wasn't pitch dark. No one was around either. 

Kayo stepped into the darkness, flashlight in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of always, leave your feedback or kudos if you haven't!


	5. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayase discovers herself not where she was before. She continues to find clues, and a note from Dr. Kyle Roberts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long! I didn't have inspiration for this, but luckily, after watching horror game playthroughs I got inspired! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Once again, Ayase was lost in her thoughts. Darkness surrounded her. She didn't know what happened to her.

'I have to get out of here..where's my gun?' those words invaded her thoughts. 

Nothing made sense now. 

Her brain didn't help either. It just kept pounding. As she finally regained full control of her body again, Ayase stood back up with a grunt. 

"Ungh..." Ayase rubbed her temples. She was irritated by now. She had been taken around like she was having some detour of a city. Not to mention, she lost her gun. She then quickly patted her pockets and was relieved to find out that the files she found were safe and sound where she kept them-- she couldn't afford to lose them. They might be important. Her flashlight was still there too.

Ayase found herself alone again in a narrow hallway. It was narrower than the one she'd seen outside the ward she was previously in. A flickering light illuminated her path.

She tried to take in as many details as possible. While she's still there, she might as well absorb as many information as she can. The bloodstains, the dead bodies, the number of doors there were. 

Ayase entered a room with a computer. Unfortunately, the computer didn't work. The screen looked like it was punched. She later found out that it was actually smashed with the head of the deceased doctor on the floor. Ayase's face twisted in disgust, but she continued to search in the drawers of the desk. She found some painkillers and a pin. She used the pin to fix a tear on her clothes that she just noticed. 

She saw a note on the desk. She took it.

It read:   
'I have been working here for some time now. Longer than most people. I know things the enthusiastic trainees don't. It was my fault they didn't. I hope nobody finds me here.' 

The rest of the note was smudged and unreadable. Ayase made a mental note about it. Maybe he...Dr. Kyle Roberts, as read on the nameplate on his desk, had something to do with this tragedy. 

She had a glimmer in her eye when she noticed something silver and shiny under the desk. It was a gun. A revolver with six unused rounds. She placed it in her gun holster. 

"Finally.." she said to herself. 

Ayase left the office after she finished searching it. The light had stopped flickering miraculously.

She wedged herself in between some tables to get to the other side of the hall. It was small enough to squeeze through, so why was it arranged there? She didn't have time to worry about that.

On the other side, there was no bodies, but there were bloodstains and drag marks that lead farther down the hall. A wheelchair was in the center. 

Ayase tried the door nearest to her left, but it wouldn't open. She could tell from the blood oozing out from underneath it that a body was blocking the door. 

Ayase picked up a piece of paper from under the wheelchair. It had 'security room' written on it. It was torn, so it was useless. She still made a mental note to find a security room there nevertheless. 

She followed the drag marks and found that they led to the toilet. In the third stall, there was a patient laying on the floor. Ayase cautiously stepped inside and closed the stall door. Then she proceeded to inspect the sink for some clues. She found a packet of tissues that haven't been opened yet near the sink and she picked it up. She exited the toilet afterwards. 

Ayase found the security room. It was locked. She decided to search for the key in the other rooms. 

That was until she heard a loud crashing sound down the hall. Her instincts told her to hide, but she had no idea where. 

It was then that she noticed a vent in the room in front of her. She quickly went inside and climbed into the vent. She didn't want to leave just yet, so the only thing she had to do was stay put. She closed the vent behind her, hoping it wasn't heard.

She heard the sound of chains being dragged coming closer and closer. She finally saw it. It was a man, with decaying flesh on the side of his head and one eye that was half exposed. He was dragging heavy round weights behind him, despite being rather thin. Ayase had expected a large buff man to be pulling those chains. 

"Others.." the man exhaled. 

The man walked in and sniffed, then searched for something. He looked up at the vent. Ayase held her breath. Her heart beat inside her chest. She wished it would just stop for one moment. 

Fortunately, it didn't see her and left. Ayase quietly took a breath of relief. When she could no longer hear the sound of the chains, she slowly climbed out. She wondered what the guy was searching for. Could it be her? Or Kayo? Izuki? Mikaze? She hoped it never would find what it wanted. 

Ayase walked out into the hall. Everything was still in place. Even the security room door. She continued her search despite being scared. 

She went back into the room she hid in, yet, was unsuccessful in finding a key.

Ayase sighed and left.

She passed several doors and decided to go into a random room. It was a lounge for nurses and doctors to rest in. She saw something that caught her eye. Something was wedged underneath the mini-fridge. 

Ayase paced around the lounge, looking for something to pull it out. She saw a shirt that was hung on the wall. Ayase took the hanger and used it to take out the object from under the mini-fridge. 

It was a key. 

She was over the moon. She quickly left and headed for the security room. She had succeeded in unlocking the door.

She went inside and checked the surveillance tapes. She rewinded the tape and some of it became static. Only one screen worked. 

There was a woman in a long red dress that entered the building and when the nurse interacted with her, she slashed her neck. People started to panic. The tape ended there. Ayase fast forwarded the security footage to now, and all the cameras seemed to work again. 

On one of the live feeds, Ayase saw the man from earlier. He looked into the camera for a rather long time and walked away.

Ayase quickly closed it, terrified. She heard familiar sounds of chains being dragged. She quickly hid in one of the lockers in the security rooms. 

Paralysed in fear, she watched and listened as the sounds got closer and closer. 

Then, the door was run down. Ayase was surprised, but she covered her mouth. The man growled. He entered the room and looked around.

"Out.." he muttered. He searched the room. 

Ayase forgot to breathe. Her chest tightened and began to hurt. She anticipated what was in store. 

If she didn't exit the locker, he would find her for sure. She waited for the man to look at another direction and then she flung herself out of the locker and ran. She was amazed that she could do this, despite being so shaken. Her knees were weak, but she didn't stop. Adrenaline pumped into her veins. 

She heard the rattling sounds behind her. The man was chasing her. She turned a corner and almost slipped, but she got back up on her feet and continued to flee. 

Ayase looked behind her. The man was still chasing her. He was falling behind, but he was still on pursuit with no intent of stopping. 

It was then that she fell down. There had been a hole on the floor that she didn't notice. She almost blacked out, but she didn't. Her vision blurred and readjusted. 

The man was staring down at her. She couldn't do anything. Her hand wouldn't respond to anything. Her gun was somehow still held in her hand. She lay down motionlessly, still trying to recover from the fall.

The man left. 

Ayase finally recovered from the shock of it all. He was gone. Ayase was relieved. She hope it wasn't looking for another way down though. 

She heard a groan in front of her. She couldn't see what it was since the light from the floor above was barely enough. 

It stepped out where she could see it and then limped towards her. 

It was a security guard. He had decaying flesh and a jaw that hung loosely. Some patches of hair on his head was missing and tainted with blood. His uniform had torn.

Ayase raised her gun at him but was unable to shoot. It wasn't until he charged at her that she pulled the trigger, just in time.

She never expected to be in this mess when she first started working at The Bizarre Affairs Agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this chapter! I would like to thank you guys for all the support you're giving me! Especially to three most dedicated readers! ❤


	6. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayase finds her way to a new place underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry for updating late!

Ayase stored the gun back to her holster. Then, she felt a stinging pain in her left arm. She had cut herself on rubble. Red beads formed on her skin and blood oozed out from it, streaming down her arm. It was a miracle that was the only injury sustained from a fall from that height.

Ayase took out some tissues and wiped her wound with it. When she looked back up, she noticed the hole she had fallen from was gone. Furthermore, the place the security guard came from was just a wall. 

She turned around and saw a dim light down the hall. She walked towards it mindlessly. Not that there was anywhere else to go.

There was a door at the end of the hall. She took a moment to calm down her quickening heartbeat and twisted the doorknob. 

Bright light shone into her eyes and she squinted. She covered herself with her arms and waited for some moments to adjust to the bright light. When she opened her eyes and put her arms down, the light turned out to not be as bright as she thought it was. 

"What brings you here?" a voice said. 

"Huh?" Ayase looked to her left, and an orderly around her age was standing behind a counter. He wore a standard white male nurse's uniform and had medium length dark brown hair. He had boring black eyes that made him look sleepy. His skin was pale too, as if he hadn't been in the sunlight for a while. 

Ayase kept her guard up, despite knowing he was human, but after all those things she'd seen so far, she can't be too sure. She couldn't keep still since the wound hurt, and more blood was flowing out.

"It's been some time since someone stumbled down here..." he trailed off. "Let me get you something for that wound. You can look around while you wait," he headed into the back and disappeared from sight. 

Ayase decided to do what he said, since she had nothing else to do. He hasn't been attempting to slit her throat or anything the past few minutes they've met, so Ayase trusted him. 

She walked over to the counter and a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up. 

On the piece of paper, it wrote:

Mr. Shouta,  
Congratulations on passing the test. You have proven yourself worthy of this important task. We hope you won't be as incompetent as the previous orderly, but I doubt you're anything like him. From now on (January 15), we will be sending patients down here, please treat them accordingly and try to answer the least of questions that they ask.

Dr. Hanamaki Kuzuhara

She hid it in her pocket, hoping the orderly had no use for it.

She moved on to the notice board. She scanned for anything important or useful. 

It had announcements/notices from the hospital and one of it was a newspaper clipping dating back years ago after The Second World War about the reopening of Sekubon Hospital. Then there was a map. She found out that she was in the part of Sekubon Hospital that was still used as an asylum. She had located an exit, but it was the place she had fallen from. When she turned around, the door she came in from was gone. 

She then proceeded to the corridor where there were doors. She looked inside of them. All of them were empty. As she attempted to open one of the metal doors, the orderly came out of the back room.

"Come here, you need to get fixed up." the orderly said plainly, ushering her over.

Ayase sighed and walked towards him. 

"Just sit over there," He gestured to a chair behind the counter while he placed a first aid kit on the table. 

"Do you know what's going on here?" Ayase asked.

The orderly didn't answer and rolled up her sleeve. He washed the wound with a wet cloth and then dabbed some antiseptic on it. It stung, but she felt better. He then wrapped it up with bandage and secured it by tying it.

"All done. You can go on ahead now," He suggested.

"Don't you know what's going on up there?" Ayase looked at her wound and looked back up.

The orderly had already went to the back to store the first aid kit he used. Ayase sighed, then made a bold decision to go through that door.

She pushed it open and went inside. The orderly wasn't there. Maybe he was somewhere else she couldn't see.

There were drawers, tables, and even a plant, which was the only source of colour for the place in the room. It was neat and clean, as if the massacre didn't happen. Well, considering that he's been down here for so long, perhaps he didn't even know what the hell was going on outside of that place. Nobody might've even known about this place except him and Dr. Hanamaki Kuzuhara. 

She accidentally bumped into something. It was a gramophone. It started to play a tune. The melody felt so familiar. It was from her childhood. 

There weren't much good memories. Ayase didn't have a mediocre and happy childhood. Ayase really loved her parents, but her father refused to acknowledge her for some reason. She concluded it was because she wasn't the 'son' he had wanted. She felt dumb. She tried so hard to get his attention and impress him, but he just wouldn't care. Only Ayase's mother did. She died of sickness when she was 9.

She ended up living with her father where he still didn't care about her. She had to take of herself while her father worked. The only caring thing he's done is get groceries and if Ayase had the guts to ask for something, he would buy it. But he still refused to acknowledge her any further than that. 

That's why she grew up hating him. She thought of herself as a fool for trying to get his approval in the first place. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the orderly suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hn? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said nonchalantly. He took the gramophone player off. "You can rest in one of the rooms here if you don't feel well." he took a book and turned to leave.

"I'm fine," Ayase left the room with him and went to look at the map. "I just don't get this place.." she muttered. 

"If you need to go, head down the hall and turn left. You'll find your way up somehow," The orderly pointed out as he sat behind the counter. When Ayase turned to look at him, he was busy reading the book. 

"What do you mean, somehow?" Ayase asked, squinting her eyes in confusion. 

"You can come back anytime you want," The orderly added, resting his chin in his hand. 

Ayase decided to stop asking so many questions as she was getting annoyed. 

She went straight down the hall past the doors. She then turned left as ordered and saw a wooden ladder leading up. She slowly jogged towards it, and tested it to make sure it could handle her weight. 

When she was sure it could support her, she climbed up without a second thought. 

'I owe that guy some thanks,' she thought to herself. 'I'll tell him when I get everyone out of this mess,"

When she reached the top of the stairs, she was in the kitchen. She heaved herself up with her uninjured arm. She then closed the trap door and brushed the dust off her clothes. 

The kitchen was bloody and horrible. She held back the urge to gag. There were intestines hung up and a severed hand on the cutting board. A body was stuffed under the sink, and Ayase didn't even bother to look. 

She heard a noise outside. She crept over to the door and peeked through the cracks of the door. She felt relief when she saw her partner there, but something was chasing her. 

Kayo stormed out of there and a nurse, holding a syringe with some weird substance in it, followed suit. 

Ayase walked out as soon as both left. She was in the cafeteria now. There were tables and dead bodies with cuts in them. The chairs were out of place. She found another file on one of the tables. She grabbed it and headed for the doors.

"Creak..." the sound of a door opening behind her.

"Tch," Ayase turned around. It was the man that had been under the sink. He dragged his large cleaver behind him as he stumbled. Ayase shot him immediately. 

It didn't have much of an effect.

"Damnit," she cursed under her breath. 

It attempted to swing at her with the cleaver but Ayase had flipped a table just in time to block it. She thought of a plan while the monster tried to unlodge his cleaver from the table. 

'I should try to strike him in the neck with his cleaver,' she thought. If she could shoot at the right angle and disarm him, she could take it, then stab the colossal monster.

She flipped several tables and hid behind one of them. She prepared to shoot him. Peeking out from one of the tables, she aimed carefully as he searched for her.

When she shot the cleaver out of it's grip, she let the man run towards her and then she threw a chair to distract him.

Ayase grabbed the cleaver. The man had noticed, and he charged towards her. Using as much strength as she can, she striked the man with the cleaver. She ingored the throbbing pain that came with it.

He went down with a groan. Ayase continued to drive the cleaver into his skull. He went limp.

Certain that she had finished the undead guy off, she rushed outside. Where could have Kayo went? She was glad there was only one way to go, since the other side was a wall. She wanted to stop for breath and keep track of where she's been so far. However, there was no time to waste.

She went to the door that had examination room written on it and pushed it open. 

She expected to see a gory sight, but this room looked clean. Ayase knew that someone had cleaned it. But who would go through all the trouble to do that? 

There were also diagrams on the wall about the brain. Nothing useful to locate Kayo.

She thought for a second. Then, something caught her eye. A vent. It was big enough for anyone to crawl through. Kayo's petite stature would fit inside easily. 

Ayase opened it. She climbed in and left the vent slightly ajar. 

Finally, she got to the end of the vent. It was left open. She looked out and saw another ward. It looked deserted and dusty unlike the other one Ayase woke up in. She caught a glimpse of her partner hunched over a bedside table. 

A shadow of doubt began to overwhelm Ayase.

"Phew, thank goodness.." Kayo wiped her forehead. 

"Ka...Kayo?" Ayase squeaked. It was the first time she felt so happy seeing her partner. 

"Who said that?" Kayo turned around. When she spotted Ayase her face beamed. "Ayase!" she almost jumped. 

Ayase climbed out the vent and Kayo wanted to hug her. "No, please, Kayo, my arm," 

Kayo pulled back. "Okay then," she fake pouted. It was definitely her.

"Have you seen any sign of Mikaze and Izuki?" Ayase asked. 

Kayo shrugged. "No, I've been alone until now. I thought I would lose my mind," 

"I think we already did. There's something wrong with this place," Ayase crossed her arms.

"No shit Sherlock," Kayo joked.

"Whatever," Ayase rolled her eyes. "Just tell me where you've been so far," 

"I don't remember," Kayo replied calmly.

"Found anything important?" Ayase asked again. 

"I did pick something up before I got chased by that nurse," Kayo shuddered.

"What is it?" Ayase hoped that it would give a clue as to what was going on.

"It's a key to an office for Dr. Hanamaki Kuzuhara," Kayo said, jangling some keys in her hand.

"Then we have to find his office," Ayase said. 

"We don't even know where we are," Kayo said. 

"I think we can find our way somehow. You made it this far, too." Ayase answered. 

"Alright then! Then our main priority is to find Dr. Hanamaki's office?" 

"Actually, that's more of a second priority."

"Why?"

"We have to touch base with Izuki and Mikaze. There might be some survivors around here too that need our help," Ayase explained. 

"Got it," 

They decided to search the ward for anything useful first. Ayase found some bandages and bullets. Kayo found some water and she used it to wash her face and nurse Ayase's wound. After changing her bandages, they left the ward.

When they pushed open the double doors, they were greeted with more of the monsters. 

"Got a weapon, Kayo?" Ayase took out her revolver.

"You think I came unprepared?" Kayo took out a knife. "Boy I wish I had a gun," Kayo said as Ayase took one down.

"Find one yourself, dumbass," Ayase said. 

The two of them continued to clear their way through. There weren't too many of them, and with Kayo around, she didn't have to waste much bullets. 

When they got to the door at the end of the hall, they found that it was jammed.

"Cover for me, Ayase," Kayo tried to pry open the doors.

Ayase nodded and shot at the remaining monsters advancing on them.

Kayo stepped back. With one swift kick, she managed to open the door. She quickly pulled Ayase in. 

The two of them blocked the door as one monster banged on it. Ayase asked Kayo to keep it shut. She took a broken chair leg nearby and slid it through the door handle to keep it closed. They were safe for now. 

There was an elevator. It was open. Without a second thought, both stepped inside. As the elevator sprang to life and ascended, Ayase saw something red.

It was just like in the surveillance cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Leave kudos if you liked it too!


End file.
